Alvida
| jva=Matsuoka Yōko| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit= | }} Alvida (アルビダ Arubida) was captain of the Alvida Pirates Crew and the first villain encountered in the present timeline (in the manga, Higuma was the first villain). According to her wanted poster in the anime, her name is spelled Aluvida (ep. 45); however, in the manga her name is shown to be spelled "Alvida". Appearance Originally, Alvida was a very obese and ugly woman, with freckles on her cheeks. She wore a pink shirt with lined designs, a red neckerchief under it and a blue captain's coat over it. She also wore a cowboy hat and red shoes.One Piece Anime - Episode 1, One Piece Manga - Chapter 2. By eating a Devil Fruit, Alvida has transformed by shedding the excess weight. The Sube Sube no Mi makes Alvida very slippery and, aside from the cowboy hat she wears, Alvida looks totally different from her original form, now dressed in a bikini top and wears a fur-coat like a cape. She also wears a tight, capri-length pair of pants with stripes, her blouse is usually seen tied around her waist and now she is wearing a pair of sandals. Most people that see her actually fall in love with her (as seen in Loguetown), similar to Boa Hancock. Delusional (or possibly in denial) on her former appearence Alvida's comments on how she changed after eating the Devil Fruit were simply about how it "made her freckles disappear". Image:Alvida_original.png|Alvida's original appearance Image:Alvida_after.png|Alvida's appearance after eating the Devil Fruit Personality She sees herself as the most beautiful lady in all of the seas; if someone disagrees, she will smash the offender with her iron mace. She does not like noise, nor does she take to risking life against overwhelming odds. She can be forboding to men, especially subordinates and is not afriad to put her foot down firmly on things that go against her interests. When pushed she can be cruel above all else. She imprisoned Coby to be her cabin boy after he boarded her ship by accident. Disliking filth and laziness, her crew was forced to clean the entire deck, if there is even a hint of dust she will once again smash the offender with her club. People used to say she was the most beautiful woman in the world to avoid being hit by her club, these days they really mean it. (Even though Hancock and the Mermaid Princess have also been called the most beautiful women in the world.) After eating the Devil's Fruit, she also underwent a personality change. She speaks in much softer tones and is somewhat less prone to hitting her crew with her iron mace, despite now wishing to be hit by the mace. Relationships Allies Alvida at first traveled with Buggy, though only because they have a common person they wish to find (Luffy). She, however, did not seem to tolerate Buggy and his crew's constant noise making and asked his crew to not be so noisy. Also, she didn't hesitate to abandon him when the crew met a dead end in their quest to free Buggy. In turn, the Buggy Pirates ended up serving her due to the loss of the Pirate Clown. Enemies Since Luffy was the first man to defeat her, Alvida has become quite infatuated with him; however, unlike the Pirate Empress's schoolgirl-like crush love for Luffy, Alvida's is more of an admiring love. Luffy himself doesn't seem to quite understand those feelings. She showed little disappointment when Buggy tried to kill him during the Loguetown arc. She is the prime enemy of Coby, who has not forgotten the years of hard labor and abuse she put him through. He had boldly stated it was pirates like her that he wished to arrest when he declared his actions to her. Abilities and Powers Before her transformation, Alvida was not a powerful fighter, as she was unable to land a single blow on Luffy before he defeated her (actually, she did, with her trademark iron mace, but with Luffy's body being rubber, the attack was rendered useless). However, her club is still a deadly weapon, and it can kill a man with one blow. Devil Fruit After gaining her Devil Fruit powers, her newly lubricated skin meant that many attacks, such as swords, merely slip off her, leaving her unharmed. She can also skate along on her bare feet at high speeds, but requires a ramp to get her started. Weapons * Kanabou (金棒, Iron Mace): Alvida's trademark weapon is a spiked massive mace, she simply smashes an opponent with it. The fact that she was able to lift the heavy mace despite her rather frail yet flawless appearance suggests that she retains her normal strength from back when before she consumed her Devil Fruit. The attack itself has nothing to do with her Devil Fruit ability whatsoever. Interestingly, instead of getting hurt, males injured by the mace instead exhibits "love-struck" symptoms (similar to the ones Sanji gets whenever he's in close proximity with beautiful women) after getting hit by the current Alvida. During her former, ugly self, the mace is normal, and kills or injures on impact instead. History Captain Morgan Arc In the beginning of the series, Alvida's underlings unintentionally save Luffy from a watery death and, after learning from Coby about how she is forcing him to work for her, Alvida is defeated by Luffy. One Piece' Anime episode - 1, One Piece manga - Chapter 2. Note: Due the change in the storyline, in the anime Luffy is saved by the crew of a ship Alvida and her pirates attack. Buggy's Crew: After the Battle! After her defeat, Alvida abandons her crew and heads off on her own. In the midst of her journeys, she eats a Devil Fruit, which turns out to be the Sube Sube no Mi giving her slipping abilities and, as an after effect, makes her slender and beautiful. Along her journey she also discovers the shrunken and defeated Buggy, who she rescues from a giant crab and allies with due to their shared desire to locate Luffy. Along the way, Alvida and Buggy work together to reunite with the rest of the Buggy Pirates, defeat natives who were preparing to eat them, and reclaim the missing sections of Buggy's body that had previously been tied up by Nami. Loguetown Arc In Loguetown, she helps Buggy the Clown attempt to execute Luffy, but fails once more. She and Cabaji are seen together looking on while Buggy attempts to execute Luffy. When she and Buggy try to pursue Luffy, she and the rest of the crew are captured by Smoker and put in a Seastone Net. However she, Buggy and the rest of the crew somehow later escape and decide to head to the Grand Line to follow Luffy. Jaya Arc She is currently with the Buggy Pirates, with her own crew nowhere in sight. She is seen when Buggy mistakes a cave for the place where Captain John buried his treasure, only to find some diggers working in it. She complains about the noise the crew makes as they party, and is surprised to see Ace, who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and boarded the ship to help himself to the delicious-smelling food. Impel Down Arc She is last seen with the Buggy Pirates aboard the Big Top near Impel Down. After having come so far, the crew members wish to rescue their captain, who was imprisoned by the Marines, and complete their quest to find Captain John's hidden treasure, but Alvida threatens to keep the ship for herself and make those who wish to rescue him take a lifeboat to do so. After convincing the rest of the crew that attempting to rescue Buggy would prove futile, the crew members call out apologies to their imprisoned captain and sail away. It is unknown if the crew now acknowledge Alvida as their new captain (or if in fact she was ever an official Buggy Pirate). However, they respect her judgment and look to her for orders, so she is, in any case, effectively in command. One Piece manga - Chapter 525, Alvida sails away with the Buggy Pirates Major Battles * Alvida vs. Monkey D. LuffyOne Piece' Anime Episode 1; One Piece manga Chapter 2. Translation and Dub Issues In the 4Kids dub, Alvida speaks with a southern accent to go with her cowgirl hat. In the original version of the Loguetown arc, when Alvida explains her Devil Fruit powers, she claims that the only thing the Sube Sube no Mi did for her appearance was remove her freckles. In the 4Kids dub, she clearly admits that the fruit made her pretty. In the FUNimation dub Alvida when overweight has a voice similar to that of a brutal woman. While when skinny she has more of a feminine voice. Anime and Manga Differences In the manga, she and Luffy meet up on her hide out island, after she returns from a raid. However, in the anime she meets Luffy out at sea during an attack on a civilian vessel. In the manga also, when Luffy strikes her she simply falls to the ground, whereas in the anime he sends her flying into the distance. Trivia *She is named after the real-life pirate Awilda, a woman who pretended to be a man in order to lead her crew and later became Queen of Denmark.One Piece Manga - Chapter 50, Page 124, SBS questions. *According to Oda, the one thing (ugly) Alvida didn't have on her ship was a mirror. One Piece manga - Chapter 47 SBS question: Is there a mirror on Alvida's ship? *She is one of two women who have claimed to be the "most beautiful", the other being Boa Hancock. *She is one of the two girls that claim to have feelings for Luffy, the other one being Boa Hancock. However, unlike Hancock, whose love can be likened to that of a teenage girl with a crush, Alvida's is more of an "admiring love", since Luffy was the first man to dare to lay hands on her. *She was the first character to be introduced outside a flashback without a Devil Fruit to later obtain one. *Alvida was the first pirate captain Luffy ever defeated. *When the Navy commanders were considering the price of Luffy's first bounty, they factored in him defeating Axe-Hand Morgan, Buggy, Don Krieg and Arlong, but didn't even mention Alvida (nor Kuro, for that matter). This is because (at least in the manga sense) Luffy's meeting with her was before he was known to authorities, and that their incident was known only to those present at the time. Related Articles *Buggy the Clown References External Links *Wikipedia:Awilda article on the real life female pirate Alvida is name after. *Article on the real life female pirate Awilda Site Navigation de:Alvida mit der Eisenkeule Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Buggy Pirates Category:East Blue Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:East Blue Saga Villains Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Villains